eyewitnessfandomcom-20200214-history
They Lied
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE YOUTUBE: EYEWITNESS YOUTUBE: SYNOPSIS: Lukas and Philip embrace their romance; Helen uncovers new evidence on the shooter, and seeks Kamilah's help to protect Lukas. RECAP provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCRIPTS : Previously on "Eyewitness"... Lukas saw everything. gunfire What? I saw the gun. You don't believe me, do you? False intel. Turns out there is no gun. You need to apologize. For lying about Lukas seeing the murders, for making up a gun. I need to be relocated. I just can't live here anymore. Helen and Gabe are taking Philip back. He's gone. Philip wasn't lying. I was there, in the cabin. I need to confirm that Mithat was responsible for those shootings at the cabin. Case is closed, Helen. He's dead. I want you to be the one to raise Jake. Promise me. cries splash music ♪ ♪ Start from the beginning. I want you to try and remember exactly what happened inside this cabin. Okay. I'm gonna tape you so you can just ramble. Anything you can think of. Even the smallest detail can trigger a memory. There was this guy and he was shooting all these other guys. Okay. What were you doing before they showed up? What? Can you tell me exactly what you were doing in here? echoing Have you done this before? What happened there? Nothing. But you're remembering something. No. All I did was steal some gas like I said. Okay. And then what happened? I heard a car pull up. It had a loud engine, like it was really souped up. Then these guys got out and they took this other guy out of the trunk. Before I could leave, they all ran in here, so I hid in there. The man in the trunk... did he shoot anyone? Yeah, he shot everyone. And you were inside here when it happened? Yeah. So you couldn't see much? I guess not. But you're sure the man in the trunk was the shooter? Mm-hmm. Did you see him do anything else before he walked away? No, I left before him. How did you get away without him noticing? I was nervous and I think I coughed. I saw him looking under the bed and I just came out and hit him. He didn't move, so I grabbed his gun and I ran to my bike. And you threw the gun in the water like Philip said? Yeah, can we go now? One minute. Can you describe the shooter's face? I don't... I don't know. Maybe. Lukas. Do you think he saw you? I'm not sure. Why? Did they talk to each other? They were all kind of yelling. What about? I can't remember. Did you notice anything about their voices, what they were saying? Did they mention anything gang-related? No. They... they just seemed angry. Okay, is there anything else you can remember? Can you keep going? No. That's all I remember, okay? Okay, okay. ♪ ♪ Do you think you'd know his face if you saw the killer again? If I showed you a lineup? ♪ ♪ Before you go investigating, try communicating honestly with your team. If they aren't willing to open up, you'll need to start putting the pieces together yourself. ♪ ♪ What happened with Helen? I don't want to talk about any of that sh1t right now. I'm sorry I said that stuff about you. My dad said I wouldn't get a sponsor unless I stayed away from you. So then why did you bring the gun to Helen? music I guess... 'cause they were gonna take you away. ♪ ♪ sighs My dad's gonna destroy me. Helen told him that I was there at the cabin. Yeah, but he doesn't know that I was there. I thought that was all that mattered to you. Yeah, I guess. But everything matters to my dad. So what are you gonna do? I don't know. I don't know. I guess I got to go home sometime. You going back to Helen and Gabe's? I don't know. I mean, when I packed up my stuff to leave, they didn't try to stop me or anything, so... Yeah, Helen sucks. Hmm. But Gabe... Gabe likes you, right? I guess. Maybe he does. You think they took you in for the money? I'm not sure why they took me in, but I just... I don't want to go back there anymore. Well, you better not leave Tivoli. Does your stomach hurt? Why? Well, you know, that's how you know that you're in love. laughs Oh, is it? Mm-hmm. Mm, nope, don't feel a thing. laughs You do now, right? Oh, okay. Come here. ♪ ♪ So you let Sita slip away, and an hour later, Kamilah goes missing, and you're telling me it's not related? I don't know, but I'll find her. We'll flip Sita, I promise. Don't bother. Looks like we can't rely on either one of them. So we're basically back to square one. No, we're closer than that. We just tapped a meeting between Vick and the Vescovis. He's making it happen. ♪ ♪ You wouldn't answer my calls. I'm busy. Losing Mithat caused a major shift in our operation. Yeah, mine too. So you found a gun? Yes, and I need it processed for prints. They're just gonna match Mithat's. Exactly. Then we'll know for sure he committed the cabin murders. And what's the point in adding charges, Helen? The man's dead. To make sure we shouldn't be charging someone else. Okay. Can I question Sita? I haven't found her yet. Where is Kamilah? See, now, I thought you might know that. No. She won't return my calls. Hmm. All right. Let me know about the gun. Thank you. music ♪ ♪ my Soul" by Rivvrs ♪ I've gone on too long ♪ ♪ Carrying the weight ♪ ♪ Of this heart of stone ♪ ♪ Just let me go ♪ ♪ Just let me go ♪ ♪ Who will save my soul ♪ ♪ After all the things ♪ ♪ That I've done wrong? ♪ ♪ Save my soul ♪ ♪ Save my soul ♪ ♪ Who will save my soul? ♪ music caw opens Hey, Dad. Heat up your dinner. music ♪ ♪ clatters, microwave closes and beeps It's been sitting there for a while, so it only needs a minute. beeps hums ♪ ♪ I wanted to tell you. I really did. I didn't want to lie. But I thought... I thought... that if I didn't say anything, it would just go away. ♪ ♪ breaks beeps ♪ ♪ See you later. Hey. You're not gonna wait to talk to Philip? We put that poor kid through hell and he was telling the truth. He went to his room right when I got home last night. I don't blame him. What do you want me to say? Well, I want you to say, "How did the call go with social services?" How did the call go with social services? It went good. That counselor's gonna follow up with Philip once a week, just to make sure... That's great. vibrates What? What's going on? Nothing. I'm showing Lukas a lineup before school to see if he can ID the killer. I don't give a damn about that now. I know. I'm gonna make it up to Philip. I have an idea. ♪ ♪ Hey. That's how your mom always packed your lunch, right? No, but thanks. Lukas. I know you're confused and scared and I would be too. Heck, I wasn't even there, and... all this recent gang-related violence is keeping me up. Whatever you saw in that cabin that night, I know you're trying to forget it. What, do you recognize this guy? Uh, I don't know. Maybe. Can't remember. Well, is this the guy you saw at the cabin? Yeah. Well... he does kind of look familiar. Well, that's good. This guy was killed last week. If this is the guy you saw, this whole thing could be over. Yeah. chuckle Okay. ♪ ♪ sighs closes knocking I wasn't expecting the brass to check in on me. Turks are shipping 80 kilos, confirmed. I'm not checking in on you. Well, social call from the big, bad FBI director. chuckles Not exactly. How you holding up? Good, yeah. Ready to get out of this dump, live at home for a while. After all that time in Afghanistan I can only imagine. I heard it got pretty ugly on your last tour. ♪ ♪ Usual. Heard it was more than that. Maybe a little more. I'm being kicked upstairs to D.C. Chief and I feel strongly that you're the best candidate to replace me in New York. Wow. Um, a little unexpected, but... But nothing. It's well-deserved. The interview process requires a polygraph, and if you have anything you don't want to come out, maybe... I got nothing to hide. We blew it, Philip. Why did you think that I would lie about a gun? I didn't, not at first. But Helen convinced you. Only after she found out that you lied about your mother's boyfriend. I don't know why I do that sometimes. You know, like, lie about things for no reason. I used to do that, too. What? Lie, like you did. Yeah, why? I don't know. I think... because I wanted to get close to people. ♪ ♪ Maybe. Hey. You don't need to do that with me... or with Helen. Yeah, okay. ♪ ♪ Unh-uh. No. Mm-mm. ♪ ♪ I don't... no. ♪ ♪ Wait. No, go back. ♪ ♪ Yeah, that's... that's him. That's the guy. ♪ ♪ You are absolutely sure he was in the cabin... Yes, that's him. ♪ ♪ sighs Okay. sighs Where are you going? It's Wednesday afternoon. So? So I'm going to the farmer's market because my granola's getting stale. You haven't put your stand up for weeks. Yeah, because we had a murder case to solve, and now we don't. Don't go. Why not? If we leave now, the case is wrapped. It is, Helen. It is very wrapped. No, as long as we're here and there's something on that board, there's a case to solve. Ok, just because I keep Jill's picture up on my fridge doesn't mean she's still my girlfriend, now does it? What? I didn't... I don't know why I used that analogy right there... Tony, what's the first thing you noticed about Mithat? He had the saddest eyes I've ever seen in my life. Okay, the second thing. His... his accent. Exactly, so if Mithat was at the cabin, Lukas would have heard his accent. ♪ ♪ engine revving We gonna finish building that ramp over there? Nah, it's almost ready. It's all good. What, you don't want me to shoot your practice? Nah. Then what are we doing here? We're going swimming. So you coming in or what? I don't know. Dude, the water is nice. Mmm. Man, chill out. We got nothing to worry about anymore. That guy's dead. You sure that was the right guy? Yeah, I mean, I only saw him, like, all the time in my nightmares. So you're good now? It's not making you crazy anymore? Yeah, I'm good. Okay, stop, stop, stop. What? I don't swim. Dude, come on. It's like, five feet deep. ♪ ♪ And I just came out and hit him. He didn't move, so I grabbed his gun... Play that part again. What part? The part you just played. sighs Okay, what are we doing here? Can you please just play it again? I don't have to 'cause I have the whole thing memorized. Okay, so what's the last thing Lukas said? He said he hit him and he didn't move, then he took... Wait, he knocked him out. What could he have used to hit him? I don't think he said. clicks And I just came out and hit him. He didn't move, so I grabbed his gun and I ran... Well, he had to use something, right? Like a bat or a lamp? Okay, um, I'm sorry. I'm not following on this one. Whatever it was, it had to have DNA. music I'll be right back. Will you get Lukas on the phone and ask him what he used? Yeah. ♪ ♪ Hi. Hey. I don't think I can do the poker thing today. How about the pizza thing? Come on, let's step outside. Share a slice. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't leave the office. Case isn't closed yet. So Lukas still hasn't identified your guy? Um, no, I might have come across new evidence. Okay. Great. Guess I'll see you tonight. ♪ ♪ All right, thanks, buddy. It was a frying pan. Okay, so let's check evidence, see if it's there. Okay. Gabe didn't leave the pizza? Yeah. Good boy. How long will he be with us for? A couple more days so I can monitor his shots, make sure he's okay. You, um, still worried Lukas might hurt himself? Not anymore. He found out that the guy is dead. The one that he saw shoot all those bikers. Lukas was able to identify the killer? Yeah. When? Um, this morning with Helen. ♪ ♪ Where is she, by the way? ♪ ♪ She's working late. Surprise, surprise. music Did you serve as an FBI liaison to special forces in Afghanistan? Yes. Are you withholding any information regarding any drug history? No. ♪ ♪ Have you ever been involved in any activities that if uncovered would constitute a felony? No. Have you ever caused harm to an innocent person? ♪ ♪ I have. Yes or no answer, please. ♪ ♪ Yes. And did you cause that harm while fulfilling your duty as a military or a government official? ♪ ♪ That harm? Yes. sighs I did a tour over there. I get it. ♪ ♪ So why isn't the pan on our board? Because we didn't know it existed. Well, we do now. So where is it? I don't know, Helen. Where the hell do you think it is? Jesus, someone's on edge. scoffs Yeah, maybe someone is on edge because someone is exhausted and hungry and he doesn't understand why he's trying to find some pan in the middle of the night. That's just gonna give us more of Mithat's DNA, which we already have from a rape kit. Unless it's someone else's DNA on the pan. If Mithat wasn't the killer, then why would Lukas identify him? I don't know. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he wanted all of this to end. Yeah, I know the feeling. Look, even if we go home now and stop looking at that damn board for a second, wherever the pan is, it's still gonna be there by tomorrow morning, okay? So I'm going home. Good night. Good night. Guess I'll just liaise with the FBI myself. Okay, I'm awake now. What do we need? You can start by checking whether the FBI logged a frying pan in their evidence. Okay, I can do that. I can do that. Thank you. music ♪ ♪ fusses Kamilah, what happened? Sita's dead. ♪ ♪ God. ♪ ♪ sobs ♪ ♪ Poughkeepsie Police found Sita's body floating downstream. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you told anyone? I don't know. I guess I thought if I didn't say anything then maybe it never happened. You know, maybe she never jumped. Does that make any sense? Yeah, it does. So why are you here now? I can't keep driving in circles with this baby. Why do you think she did it? I think because she loved him. She knew as long as she was alive that Jake would be no better off than she was. Or maybe she thought he was better off with you. Yeah. sips But if I'm gonna take care of him I'm gonna have to quit my job and without my job I'm no better than Sita. Are you happy being an agent? Yeah, it's the only thing that makes me happy. I used to feel like that. Why'd you leave Buffalo? One day it stopped and I realized I didn't have anything else and I had to find something. But you're happy now, right? I'm not not happy. Well, I thought you said it was worth it. The kid, the firm, the husband. It is, but... You miss the work. ♪ ♪ I wanted to be the woman that could fill that space with family. I'm not sure I can. fusses ♪ ♪ You know no guy anywhere in the whole world right now is having this dilemma. Yeah, you think? They said we could have it all. Yeah, well, they lied. ♪ ♪ I heard a car pull up. It had a loud engine like it was really souped up. Excuse me. Hey. Can I help you? Hey, Agent Kane. It's Helen's Tony. Who? Her liaison. We... for the... the cabin shooting. We met. We met. We already... Right, yeah, no, of course. Agent Nunez sent me up here, you know, to check the evidence logs. Check it for what? Oh, the only thing we can't locate. You already found the gun. What else is there? A frying pan we have to find. Helen thinks that it might be a break in the case, you know? Okay. Hope you find what you're looking for. Thanks. But you're sure the man in the trunk was the shooter? I was nervous and I think I coughed. I saw him looking under the bed and I just came out and hit him. Who's that? He didn't move, so I grab... Who? This? Oh, that's our eyewitness. He just came forward. Who is that? Oh, well his name is Lu... music Ah. That's smooth, boss. Yeah, you almost had me on that. I know the rules. Can't release a minor's identity without parental consent. I know, I know. But I tell you what, though, if this pan exists, believe me, I'ma find it. My guess, it's probably in the woods near where the kid parked his motorbike, so... engine revving music Mmm. ♪ ♪ sighs Helen's not here. Philip, we'd like to move you to the upstairs bedroom. Why? My room is fine. Yeah, but the upstairs is nicer. It's more permanent so you can have a place of your own. You can come and go as you want, even after you're 18. If you'd like, this can always be your home. ♪ ♪ And Helen is cool with this? More than cool. Sweet. vibrates You want me to give you a ride to school? Uh, no, I got a ride. Thanks. ♪ ♪ door closes You started without me? Yeah, well, you were taking forever. Tell me it was worth it. Well, the FBI had nothing on the pan. So you came all the way out here to confirm a negative? But... I went to Poughkeepsie PD and they gave me this. It was Sita's. Now it's a little bit waterlogged so... I figured all we got to do is put it in some rice. Rice? You never dropped your phone in the toilet before? No. Well, it's common. Well, let me help you look. Well, it's no use. I've already searched the entire perimeter twice. What are you doing? Checking again. Going home, Tony. You want to come back after lunch? No, we're not coming back here. ♪ ♪ This is over. music chatter What's up? Nothing. You want me to get off here? You don't... you don't have to. It's fine. I can walk. You sure? Yeah. All right, well, I told Rose I'd give her a ride home after school, but... can we hang after? Yeah, sure. All right. music ♪ ♪ Hey, baby. chatter ♪ ♪ sighs ♪ ♪ Hey, it's Sita. I don't really check this, but leave a message if it makes you feel better. mail beeps ♪ ♪ Hey, Sisi. ♪ ♪ Why aren't you here? coos You're messed up, but I need you, and Jake... ♪ ♪ You didn't know sh1t but at least you knew how to be a mom. What am I supposed to do? I know I promised you I'd take care of him. I just... Please don't be mad at me, Sisi. bell rings ♪ ♪ horn honks music ♪ ♪ Radio? No, it's okay. Got you this. Where did you find this stuff? They barely even make it anymore. There's a specialty photo shop in the city. And... unlike Chinese food, they deliver out here. laughs Thanks. Wow. Film is so much nicer than digital, don't you think? whirs Let's give it a go. ♪ ♪ I like how you can just watch it develop in your hands. Yeah, and for like, 30 seconds, time kind of stops. I used to love taking Polaroids. Yeah, the colors make them look so old. Philip? Yeah? I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm okay now. You know we weren't gonna let you leave, right? Gabe told me about moving to the room upstairs. That's really nice of you guys. Letting me stay there as long as I want. ♪ ♪ You told Philip he could live with us forever? Yeah. Without discussing it with me? You weren't around to ask. Well, I thought the plan was to take care of him until his mom got better. There was never a timeline for that. Oh, wow. You're really that mad at me? You think having him here is punishment? No, but we used to talk about these sorts of things. It's nice to see them being back to friends. Please don't change the subject. music Okay, let's talk. ♪ ♪ You swear you're not lying? Why would I lie? Because that's all you do. I lie to everyone else. Not to you. You swear? I swear I broke up with Rose, okay? What did she say? She said that she never liked me anyway. snorts Yeah, right. Oh. Thanks. You got the film? Mm-hmm. Nice. No, dude, no. Smile. No. Too late. That's-that's a classic. Pull it out. Do I shake it or something? No. No, no, no. That's how you ruin it. You just got to watch it develop for, like, 30 seconds. 30 seconds? Mm-hmm. So we just got to sit here like, one, two... Shut up. ♪ ♪ Why did you do it? Why? 'Cause I don't want a girlfriend. softly Wait, wait, what are we listening to? It's a little surprise. I made us a playlist. Sweet. music plays over headphones ♪ ♪ So you want to tell me where you've been? I was working the case. The case is closed, Helen. I know Lukas identified the killer. barks frantically What is that? That's the Larsens' dog. He's here for shots. The case is more complicated than that. Well, why don't you explain it to me? Because I can't. Well, you haven't even tried. I can't, Gabe. You keep evading, you keep changing the story. That's my job. I can't tell you everything about it, can I? And I wish you would stop asking! continues barking stops barking I'm gonna go unload the groceries. music ♪ ♪ Listen, I'm upset that you did that, and I know I haven't been here as much as I should lately but I love you and I think if we just... ♪ ♪ What is it? The dog. He's dead. ♪ ♪ It's that coyote? No, his neck was snapped. ♪ ♪ Lukas is here. Yeah, they're in the barn. Did you hear anything out there? Did you see anyone? No. What's going on? Call Tony, please. ♪ ♪ ♪ Who's in the shadows? ♪ ♪ Who's ready to play? ♪ ♪ Are we the hunters ♪ ♪ Or are we the prey? ♪ Hey, hey! Hey, stop! Stop! music ♪ Ooh ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Ooh ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ This is a wild game of survival ♪ panting ♪ Ooh ♪ This is Agent Ryan Kane. Leave a message. Ryan, it's me. It's Helen. It wasn't Mithat. The guy in the cabin, I think he just tried to kill my witness. I need your help on this. You need to get him protection until I find this guy, okay? panting Please call me back. ♪ ♪ ♪ This is a wild game of survival... ♪ WHO'S WHO: QUOTES: TBA Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel) Category:Jake Petronelli Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie)